Uncrossing the Rubicon/A Breakthrough
Previous Chapter: Not yet written. (A/N) So that’s where the vermin is setting up shop. Interesting. I thought he would’ve gone for a more... open area, but then again, this place is secluded enough to not draw much unwanted attention. The cloaked figure peers down the recently vacated well, noticing a pair of passages extending in two directions. One leads toward the other end of the volcanic dig site, the other down and around toward a cleared-out lava tube. With extreme caution, he descends into the hole and follows the trail. He notices the bedrock looked incredibly similar to that of the concealed construct he used to work at. The very same, in fact. This could prove useful… The tube eventually levels out into a pocket, properly ventilated by a couple pipes and vents on the top and dimly lit by various lights and diodes on rather complicated-looking machinery. That’s after accounting for the figure’s own flashlight. Two trails continue on from the apparent laboratory towards what appear to be a crude lounge and privy. He follows both to their extremities, noticing the dark carbon-steel beams of the base are clearly visible in a few points. A chill ran down his spine. Hate that fear... I've felt you here before You keep coming back And knocking at my door For so long, so long I've been trying to soar With my hands tied up and my feet held to the floor A devious idea begins to form in the figure’s mind; the infant stage of a truly great sabotage. But I'm feeling like a breakthrough is coming I can see a-'' ''A breakthrough is coming, coming for me Cause my heart, it was made to fly Destiny can't be denied I'm tired of waiting, '' ''I was overdue For a breakthrough Oh, woah The figure chooses the furthest point in the shoddy lounge to leave his little surprise. This portion of the wall actually extended right underneath the base itself, but could support a package thanks to a shelf. He grins, revealing a gap in his front two teeth. This is for you, you big lug. You used to have me stumbling Yeah, tripping again and again But I've been studying you And now I know you like the back of my hand You couldn’t keep me here I’m over all the tears Yeah, I've had enough Now I'm gonna call your bluff You’ve made your bet, but the stage is set Get ready cause I'm lighting the fuse... He strikes a match, to no avail. ...Duh. I’m underground. Why the heck would it catch fire underground, there’s not enough oxygen in this spot. Maybe if I were to get a little closer to one of those vents. ...Bingo. A quiet hissing can be heard as the combustion reaction met wick, running up toward its dark metal end. I'm feeling like a breakthrough is coming I can see (that) A breakthrough is coming, coming for me Cause my heart, it was made to fly Destiny can't be denied I'm tired of waiting, I was overdue For a breakthrough The world seems to slow as an explosion of shock and noise rattle the tunnel. He does not stop to look as his work, he simply continues on his way, moving as fast as his legs and the uneven terrain will allow. I can feel a breakthrough coming I can feel a breakthrough coming I can feel a breakthrough coming, coming I can feel a breakthrough coming I can feel a breakthrough coming I can feel a breakthrough coming, I can feel a breakthrough coming He had been running away from his improvisation when the rumblings strike. It appears the base itself has partially collapsed from the detonation. The cacophonous sound of rubble crashing echoes through the dusty air. A breakthrough is coming I can see that A breakthrough is coming, coming for me Cause my heart, it was made to fly Destiny can't be denied I'm tired of waiting, I was overdue For a breakthrough. ''' '''Next chapter: Not yet written. Category:Parodies Category:Uncrossing the Rubicon (Chapters)